Power Break
by Jaymo
Summary: Aurikku challenge oneshot


A/N: OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK...I know people, I know. I am a terrible updater...terrible. Terrible. I wish I could update/finish every story for you guys, but sadly I can't do that. It has been a ridiculously busy summer and I have been trying to get back into writing, but its very slow going.

So once the month is over, I should have a little more free time to write so I will try to get all the stories updated and finished. Until then, I found this on my computer and wondered why I never posted this. About halfway through I realized that it was a challange fic...I think Drache had me write this, and I refused to post it because it became pretty dirty. BUT as a starter apology for being a bad author, I am going to post this for you guys to read.

Disclaimer: Don't own FF still...

Warning: RATED M for lemony goodness, Auron in the shower, and general friskyness.

* * *

Auron had been watching her all day. It was silly really. He had a crush on the most unlikely person he could imagine. Well, maybe not the most unlikely, but pretty close. He hit his head against the shower wall and reached out blindly for the shampoo. After missing twice, he finally grabbed the bottle. He had been like this all day.

The group had decided to take a vacation to the Moonflow this summer. Once a simple passing for travelers, the Moonflow had boomed in the tourist industry in the four years since the defeat of Sin. It had been Yuna's idea and everyone agreed to come along. Auron had been indifferent to the idea, mostly because Rikku was coming with her boyfriend Gippal, who Auron didn't like very much at all.

Gippal was a horrible boyfriend in Auron's opinion. Rikku had been dating him for the better part of a year much to Auron's displeasure. He wasn't a bad guy exactly, Auron just disagreed with how he treated Rikku. He didn't deserve her and Auron really wanted Rikku to be with someone who truly loved her. Like him.

Auron thought about her as the soap ran over his toned muscles. Her smile and the way she laughed at him. The way she was protective of him for no reason at all. Like when strangers talked about him to themselves. Rikku would be the first to run over and tell them off for whispering about Auron. He loved her heart and her warm soul and it killed him that she wasn't his. But Rikku didn't look at him like that. He sighed and closed his eyes, but all he saw were her eyes and smile. His hand reached down as his thoughts lowered down Rikku's body. He could almost imagine what her lips would feel like on his body. This was the only was he would ever have her...

* * *

Sometime later, the group was outside. Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Gippal, and Auron were all watching young kids have chocobo races down the banks. The chocobo's were having a great time kicking up dirt on all the audience members. A large chunk of grass and mud landed on Auron's coat and Gippal starting laughing hysterically. Rikku ran right over and brushed him off, smiling at his misfortune. Auron sighed at the feeling of her small hand petting his chest in an attempt to brush off the dirt. He stilled her hand with his and looked down at her.

Rikku felt her hand being held by his and looked up at his handsome face. She blushed slightly as she always did when he touched her. It was a response she couldn't help. Auron was her fantasy. He was strong and beautiful to her. Sometimes she imagined it was him she was kissing at night and not Gippal. She felt bad at times and threw her energy into her current boyfriend, but Gippal had a habit of doing stupid things. Like kissing a girl at the blitzball tournament last year. And forgetting her birthday last month. But she was supposed to be with Gippal. At least, that's what her family thought. But moments like this, when Auron was holding her hand made her doubt all that.

"Ok that's enough GP" Gippal said, pulling Rikku back to him. GP was Gippal's nickname for Auron. It was short for grandpa.

"Hmmpf" came from Auron as he walked away to talk with Tidus and Yuna. The young couple seemed to be arguing and then Tidus ran off and Yuna threw her hands in the air.

"What's going on?" he asked, approaching the annoyed ex-summoner.

"Tidus wants to race now" she said shaking her pretty head.

"Do you think he'll get hurt?" Auron asked. Yuna glared at him and Auron smirked. "Right...stupid question"

Sure enough, ten minutes later Tidus was thrown to the ground by one of the chocobos.

"I think it's time to go inside"

Later that night, the group was sitting around one of the middle rooms in their suite. It was a half kitchen, half sitting room in the center of the four bedrooms. Wakka had brought out sake and various other drinks and Auron and Rikku were the first to partake. Much to Auron's happiness, Gippal had been irritating Rikku all evening. Tidus sensed the tension and suggested a game. He emptied on of the liquor bottles and set it in the middle of everyone.

"Spin the bottle!" he cheered. Most people booed but Tidus insisted and gave the bottle a spin. It landed on Lulu.

"Come here Lu!" he smiled giving her a big wet kiss on the lips. Lulu laughed and wiped her mouth off.

"Ew Tidus you kiss like a puppy!" she smiled. Tidus grinned and nodded. Lulu spun the bottle and landed on a rubber chicken that was sitting on the floor.

"You gotta kiss it Lulu" Yuna giggled. She had a little too much of the sake.

Lulu rolled her eyes and kissed the chicken lightly then tossed it across the room. "Now do I get to go again?"

"I guess" Tidus said.

Lulu spined the bottle and landed on Gippal. The Al-Bhed cheered and puckered up for Lulu. Rikku looked annoyed and Wakka looked like he wanted to kill Gippal. Lulu gave him a swift peck and started to pull away, but Gippal grabbed her head and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She pushed on his chest and a series of sparks sent him across the room. Lulu wiped her mouth off and retreated to Wakka's arms. Wakka looked like he wanted to kill Gippal.

"Man that was totally worth it" Gippal smiled. Everyone rolled his or her eyes and Rikku really wished she had broken things off with him a long time ago. Gippal spun and got Rikku. He leaned in and kissed her and Rikku pulled back quickly.

"Oh don't worry baby" Gippal smiled. "You are a pretty good kisser. Not quite as good as Lulu, but what can you do?"

Auron held his temper in as Rikku spun. "Get Yuna! Get Yuna!" Gippal chanted, a perverted gleam in his eye. His face fell when Rikku landed on Auron.

"Oh no way!" Gippal said.

"What? You are allowed to kiss Lulu, but I can't kiss Auron?" Rikku glared.

"Exactly" he said. Rikku glared and moved over to Auron. She smiled at him lightly and leaned in a touched her lips to his. Auron's breath caught for a second and he started to kiss her back. His lips moved slowly, tugging on hers and pulling her into his kiss. Rikku had to brace herself on his chest. She had no idea what kissing was until now. Kissing Gippal was ok, but kissing Auron was like heaven. He poured his heart into the kiss and preyed that she understood what he could never say to her.

Gippal and everyone else watched Auron and Rikku kiss and the heat in the air was very noticeable. Gippal sat up and tugged Rikku back to him.

"That's enough" Gippal said, glaring at the warrior. Auron and Rikku kept staring at each other, completely fascinated by what happened. Actually kissing Rikku made Auron realize that he needed to be with her. He was tired of watching her with someone else. It was time.

"Gippal, I think Rikku is breaking up with you" Auron announced.

"What?" Gippal said coldly.

"What?" Rikku asked hopefully.

"Um, I am suddenly very tired" Tidus said. Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu mumbled a "me too" and everyone ran off to bed. Gippal continued to glare at Auron as the warrior stood up.

"Rikku?" Auron asked, extending his hand out to the young woman. She glanced at his hand and then back at her fuming boyfriend and blinked. She knew in her heart what she had to do.

"Gippal, I don't think we should see each other anymore" she said. Gippal's mouth fell open and he stormed into his room. Rikku watched him go and Rikku felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a simple touch that made her feel more than anytime Gippal ever touched her.

"I'm sorry" Auron said. Rikku spun around and smiled at him.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Not really. I couldn't stand seeing you with him" he said.

"And why not?" Rikku asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Because you should be with me" Auron admitted, hoping she didn't laugh in his face. Rikku smiled and pressed her body to his, leaning up to kiss him. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss and Auron picked her up and took her to his room. He smiled at the fact that is was right next to Gippal's room.

Once inside Rikku wiggled free and looked up at him. "Auron, I'm sorry. I don't know why I was with him so long. I've liked you for a long time, I just didn't have the guts to tell you."

"I know Rikku." he said. It was his thoughts exactly. "You have been in my thoughts for quite sometime now..." he trailed off, kissing at her neck. Rikku sighed and tried not to die on the spot.

"I can't believe you told Gippal I was going to break up with him!" Rikku said, punching his chest lightly. "You are so terrible."

Auron chuckled and pulled her to him. "Well, I couldn't wait for you to do it. You were being difficult. I should punish you."

"How?" Rikku asked.

"..."

Auron didn't answer but he ran his finger down her neck and under the strap on her top.

"Oh" she breathed out as he pushed the strap off her shoulder. She shivered at the subtle contact and Auron stepped closer and placed warm kissed on her shoulder. Rikku leaned into him and closed her eyes. Auron's hands rested on her hips and applied very light pressure, just enough to make Rikku melt inside. He tugged her to him and she crashed against his hard body. His lips devoured the skin on her neck and shoulders and she wondered if he was trying to leave a mark to taunt Gippal. She really didn't care if he did or not.

"Rikku?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she purred.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"For what?" she asked suggestively. He smiled and she swore his cheeks flushed.

"You're stomach is growling" he smiled.

"Oh" she grinned. "I guess so". Auron smirked at her and went to the phone and ordered something to eat. Rikku took the opportunity to duck out and retrieve her bag from the other room where Gippal was hopefully sleeping. He was thankfully and Rikku returned moments later. She saw the food had been delivered already and Auron was chewing.

"What are you eating?" she asked. He walked over to her and kissed her lips. She felt his tongue brush over her lips and she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. She almost died when the sensual taste of Auron and chocolate touched her tongue. He kissed her deeply and she ran her tongue everywhere she could, not being able to get enough of her two favorite things. Auron pulled away after a minute and smiled.

"I got strawberries too" he told her, picking up one from the platter they were on. Rikku studied the platter and her mouth watered. It was filled with dark and white chocolates, strawberries, and various other delicious things. Auron brought the strawberry to her mouth and she bit it, not believing how unbelievably erotic Auron was acting. He smiled at the amazed look in her eyes and picked up another berry. This time he ran it over her lips and down her neck. She sighed at the cool fruit touching her skin and then gasped as Auron followed the trail of the strawberry with his mouth. She watched as he set the fruit down and kissed her face softly, his large hands running under her top and then peeling it off her body. She wasn't wearing a bra and Auron grinned.

"Rikku, I've wanted you for a very, very long time now, so you must forgive me it this seems a little soon. But please feel free to tell me to stop" he told her, leaning down to kiss the tops of her breasts as he spoke. Rikku seriously doubted she could say anything else besides "Please Auron, more" at this point and she really didn't want to say anything else. Auron picked up another strawberry and swirled the tip around her hardened nipple. Rikku gasped and ran her hands in his hair. He continued to run the cool fruit over her nipple until he leaned forward and bit down lightly, teasing her and taking a bite of the strawberry at the same time. The juices ran down her breast and Auron sucked up every drop.

"Oh...my...Auron" she sputtered out as he repeated the action on her other breast. She felt like she was going to burst into flames at anytime now. Auron grinned against her skin and she pushed his back, panting as she looked at him.

"Shirt...off...now!" she said. Auron smirked and removed his shirt and Rikku pushed him back onto the bed. She smiled at him and grabbed one of the chocolates and set it on his bellybutton. Auron raised an eyebrow and watched her lower her mouth to eat it. She bit his skin and licked at the candy, making sure to run her tongue over his sensitive skin at the same time. Auron felt his entire lower body tighten at her actions and wondered if this was finally going to kill him. The fantasies of Rikku were one thing, but the actual thing may be the end of him.

"Rikku" he groaned as her hands started to wander over his pants. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her senseless. She ran her hands over his naked torso and he pulled her shorts off easily and ran his hands over her inner thighs. Rikku bit his lip lightly and he groaned, rolling her under him, one hand stroking her between her legs and the other hand pulling off his own pants.

"Auron please" Rikku panted out and rubbed her body against his own. Auron ripped her underwear off of her and lowered himself into her. She screamed out at the sensation and gripped his shoulders. He looked down at her and saw she was uncomfortable and started to back away, but she wrapped her legs around him, holding him inside of her. He looked at her with worry in his eyes while his body was screaming out at him to release the immense pressure inside of him.

"Are you okay Rikku?" he whispered, kissing her forehead softly and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I just need...a second..." she trailed off not sure how to word the fact that his size was completely overwhelming her. Auron seemed to know this instinctively and moved very slowly inside of her. He whispered calming words in her ear and told her to relax. She did as he said and her body adjusted to him easily. She pushed her hip up to meet his, letting him know that she was comfortable. It was all that Auron needed and he slammed into her over and over, making her scream out his name so loud that they both knew that they had to woken Gippal up. She gripped his shoulders as he brought her to so many orgasms that she lost count. He collapsed onto her sometime later, kissing her face and pulling her close to his tired body.

Rikku kissed his eyelids and snuggled into her new lovers chest, never planning on letting him go.

* * *

A/N: ahahah i forgot how dirty that was...there...see you in another two months. hehe just kidding. Imma start an update right now... 


End file.
